my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talick Dales
Introduction Talick Dales or Dragon King is a new member of Xifas. He joined the organization to further his own goals. By joining Xifas he does not have to worry about them standing against him. Talick is first and for most a professional Larp Player. He has been doing LARP since he was ten years old and is considered a veteran in the community. One day however Talick realized that he could actually be more than a mere player, and decided to take his obsession into real life. Thus he decided to become the Dragon King. Personality Talick is the kind of person who takes their role far to seriously. He goes all out when he role plays. One day however he played the Dragon King for a campaign, and never stopped playing it. Now he speaks as if he is a king, claims to be a king, and defends his turff as if he is a king. It should be noted that Talick thinks of himself as a King and Kong Gang Roung as the Pope. He obeys his commands as a religious practice more than a authority one. Kong is obsessed with DnD and the paladin class. His point of obsession however is the Conquest Paladin. As a result he has burned the oath of the Conquest Paladin into his right arm. Not a easy feet considering his Dragon Mutant nature gives him resistance to fire. Talick dislikes Dumpsterfire, but respects him. He sees Dumpsterfire as a rival for kingship, but at the moment he needs him. In his mind Dumpsterfire is a allied king. He despises Yashi with a fearsome hatred. For the two it was hate at first sight. Yandere is seen as a thot by him. Powers and Abilities Talick is a Dragon Mutant, stage 4 at that. He uses his powers to command a army of mindless beast to do his bidding. He does not fear using them in battle, but grieves the lost of every one of them. Natural Abilities Monstrous Strength Monstrous Endurance Equipment Staff of Power - A powerful sonic emitter weapon. The staff shoots out powerful sound waves that can knock a man back ten feet. Death Dealer Robes - Robes that cancel quirk powers on impact Blade of The Dragon King - A european arming sword that is made of DD metal. Death Dealer Blow Torch Emp Device - A device that scatteres electromagnetic waves. Ion Pistol - A pistol that shoots Ionized particles. XoV Anti Quirk Battle Armor v3 - The XoV armor is the newest model battle armor made by the Human Liberation Front. Talick stole it in a raid on one of their bases and made it his own. The armor is made up entirely of Death Dealer metal. Talick renovated the insides to remove it from control area. It is heat resistant. Air Conditioned, Radiation Shielded, Surge protected, and cold resistant. The armor has a jet back, and rocket boots. It has a Blue Shark Power core to keep it running. It has a plasma beam built into it's arms. It can see in Heat, Infared, Sonar, X-ray, Ultraviolate, and even black and white. The lenses are designed to keep out visual quirk powers. History Major Battles and Events Trivia =Characters= Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Villain Category:Xifas Category:Sword Users